


Comfort and Confirmation

by LadyRenae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRenae/pseuds/LadyRenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Sam receives confirmation on his suspicions that there is something between his brother and the angel. Fluffy Destiel one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Confirmation

They had been working hard for weeks, running themselves ragged. So the Winchester boys, with Castiel in tow, decided that they deserved a night off. They'd gone out to get some beers and burgers, along with some mindless comedies for a night of R&R. The hotel where they were currently staying was a bit swankier than their usual accommodations (though that wasn't really much of a feat, considering the dives they had stayed in over the past few years). Instead of just the standard furnishings of two queen beds and a table and couple of chairs, this room had an old, saggy couch and a tv.

The boys sat on the couch, Dean in between his brother and his secret lover. He tried not to sit too close to Cas, for fear of Sam noticing. But he couldn't help it; he was just drawn to the handsome, scruffy angel – like magnets. Ever since he had given in to his feelings for his trenchcoat-clad savior, he'd wanted to spend every waking moment with him – kissing him, holding him, being held by him, and other not-so-innocent acts. More than once he mentally scolded himself for acting like such a clingy _girl_. He often compensated for this in the bedroom by making sure he wasn't the *ahem* girl, at least not most of the time.

So here they were, drinking beers, something to which Cas was still not accommodated, and which Dean found absolutely adorable, and laughing at the movie on the tv screen. But they were all pretty exhausted after the last few weeks, and it wasn't long before they began to drift off. Unconsciously, Dean had moved closer to his angel, loving falling asleep in his embrace and taking comfort in his arms.

Sam woke a few hours later to a blue tv screen, signaling that the movie they had been watching was long since over. He blinked his eyes a few times to wake himself up and glanced at the clock on the wall – 3:22 am. He looked over, expecting to see Dean and Cas in similar positions to the one he had been in – sprawled out in a manly way – and was surprised at the sight that greeted him.

Dean and Cas were… cuddling?! He blinked a few more times to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Nope, they really were cuddling. Cas had his arm wrapped somewhat tightly around Dean's shoulders, and Dean had his head nestled in the crook of Cas's neck. The angel's head rested atop the hunters, and Dean's hand rested lightly on the inside of Castiel's thigh. Their shoeless feet were intertwined, like they had been playing footsie when they were awake. _Which they probably were,_ Sam thought to himself. It was a bit of a shock to see the two in such an intimate embrace. He knew his brother and the angel had grown close, but he didn't quite expect this. _But you kinda did_ , his brain told him. Deep down, he'd always had a sense that there was a little more than friendship between the two.

With it being after three in the morning, and with Sam being as tired as he was, he decided not to deal with it now. All he wanted was to crawl into his bed and sleep for about three more days. So he got up from the couch, and stopped to gaze again at the two men, sleeping soundly on the couch, before going over to his bed and passing out again.

xxxXXXxxx

Sam woke up a while later. Strips of sun were streaming in through the slats of the curtains, so he knew he must have been sleeping for a while. He pulled his phone off the nightstand next to his bed to check the time. 12:30. Holy shit, he'd been asleep for a long time. He looked over to the back of the couch, but couldn't see Dean and Cas. _Not surprising_ , he thought, _they've probably been up for hours and left to go do…something._ He couldn't quite bring himself to think of his brother doing _that_ with the angel. Not yet. Sam dragged himself out of bed and stretched before moving over to the couch to grab his shoes. He was going to go out and find the two men, and probably grab some coffee while he was at it. Despite having slept for so long, he was still remarkably tired.

The sight that greeted him when he got to the couch was even more surprising than what he saw last night. Dean and Cas were still there, they had just moved to a different position, one that meant they were blocked from his earlier view. The two men were lying on the couch, facing each other, though still fully clothed. _Thank God._ Dean had his head pressed against Castiel's chest, his hands fisted into the man's trenchcoat. Cas, for his part, looked like he had his lips pressed against Dean's forehead, his arm wrapped around Dean's back. Their legs were tangled together.

Sam shook his head at the two. They looked so…sweet… lying there in such a loving embrace. He grabbed his shoes, still intent on getting that coffee, and also not wanting to disturb their much needed and peaceful slumber. Dean shifted a little bit in his sleep, turning his head slightly to the side. Sam turned around to see if he was awake before heading outside. What he saw made his heart almost burst for his brother. He was still asleep, but on his lips was played a serene smile. Dean was happy – it had been so long since he had seen that.

Sam shook his head, a small smile also on his lips. And headed out the door. He still couldn't figure all this out, but he was truly glad for the angel that made his brother smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever Destiel fic. I've not yet watched that many episodes with Cas in it, so I apologize if this seems super-OOC. There's really no context for this, except that Dean and Cas are in a semi-secret relationship, but Dean has his suspicions (like it says in the summary – which I suck at writing, btw).
> 
> I should be working on NaNoWriMo, but this bit of fluff will not leave my brain. I hope you like it, and as always, reviews would be amazing.
> 
> Also, no beta for this one. So all mistakes are mine. But if anyone wants to beta for some of my future stories, I'd love you forever.


End file.
